ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoachTheIntelCollector
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Acidicus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 11:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi, this is EDITOROFDREAMS. Thanks for removing the edits someone else made on my profile (: Can you make more CGI Time Blades, please? Re: Rollback Hello, it means a lot to me knowing that you want to help out. But I'm not certain I can grant rollback rights, and our only bureaucrat is inactive. Buddermeow (talk) 04:04, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello again. Now that I'm a B'crat, I can grant you rollback rights, but I just wanted to make sure whether or not you changed your mind first. Thanks for helping with the Wiki! Buddermeow (talk) 07:07, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! I see that you're now I rollback; I'm sure you'll do well! I've seen how you've been good about undoing bad edits by users, and now that should be easier! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:15, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Handling Multiple Accounts Thanks you so much for the help. If there's another mistake I made, please let me know. Buddermeow (talk) 14:21, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Delete Hey, Roach, could you please delete this http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_9, so that I can move the actual talk page of the Season 9 article (Talk:Season 9:) to Talk:Season 9 (this talk page is now a talk page for the deleted redirect Season 9:. Ninja72 (talk) 20:53, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, now, could you please log in on discord for a minute? I said something to you in the server.Ninja72 (talk) 21:05, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, I will just say it here. Congratulations for becoming an admin.Ninja72 (talk) 21:11, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Again! Hi Roach, I see that you're now an admin; that's good, we were needing one on during the whole season 9 deal. I'm sure you'll do a great job! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:40, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Redundant Categories Hey, Roach, could you please delete http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lloyd, http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jay, http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kai, http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zane, http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cole, and http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Nya. I really dont think they are needed, because I have seen no other wikia that does Category:Insert main character name here.Ninja72 (talk) 19:34, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for deleting them. Could you please also delete http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sensei_Yang ?Ninja72 (talk) 10:55, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Hey, Roach, can you unlock Season 9 for me, or add this: Thanks in advance, Quinton1721 (talk) 16:07, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Images Added a new image to Temple of Resurrection, hope it looks betterWarptoad (talk) 22:25, April 1, 2018 (UTC) User:Mohammed's Youtube (Sandbox) Hello Roach, I'm somehow beginner to create a (Mohammed's Youtube/Sandbox), But I have another reason to why I have did created (Mohammed's Facts) Because I have felt that's my (Mohammed's Youtube) is stupid or very lame, I didn't have fun when I was watching my page, Oh and can help me how to create Sandbox? and Peace OUT (✌) Mohammed's Youtube (talk) 3:58 PM, April 4, 2018 (UTC) "Yin(fanon)" Hey! Someone just created a fanon page called "Yin(fanon)". Can you please tell him to move that to the fanon wiki? Thanks! -Zanefan1 About Season 9 page Apparently Nya doesn't have a Master of Dragons spinner, so could you remove it?Warptoad (talk) 02:31, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Here: Only the Gold Master, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane have spinners. Warptoad (talk) 06:27, April 21, 2018 (UTC) The CGI Images Where'd you find those new CGI images? Warptoad (talk) 06:22, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Why are you Reverting my edits on 2113 Zane? I just added categories. What's wrong with that? Season 9 page Hey, was it really necessary to increase the protection by 3 whole months. I mean, it was already bad enough, that it was protected for a month, right after the previous one week protection expired, and now just, when it was about to expire, it was extended with 3 more months. That really sucks for regular users such as myself, who did nothing wrong.Ninja72 (talk) 19:11, May 2, 2018 (UTC) But you could just move lock this page, locking it for such a long time is an overkill.Ninja72 (talk) 13:08, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Fine.Ninja72 (talk) 13:12, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Hey, DiegoSmilodon is doing it again, please block him. By the way, can you please not lock the page again, but just move lock it,so that anyone could edit it, but only admins like you can move it. It prevents situations like this from hapenning again without locking the page.Ninja72 (talk) 13:32, May 3, 2018 (UTC) What he means is protect it from editing and not moving. Zorcob.productions Hey. I think we should ban this guy for awhile. He keeps being rude with an inappropriate behaviov, using cursing words. Diego Smilodon 14:27, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I disagree, this guy and that Quinton fella wont change the name of season 9 to hunted, EVEN though tommy confirmed it on twitter. just look at the tweet for heavens sake PLEASE Just look at this guy's recent edit contributions. He keeps being rude, and cussing in an inappropriate way which goes against the Wikia's policy. Diego Smilodon 14:38, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I don't think Tommy confirmed anything. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 15:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Zorcob.productions is dangerous. Zorcob.productions showed a very rude and innapropriate behavior with cussing. I think his ban should be expanded since it doesn't seem he will change. He admitted to me on instagram that he doesn't care and it leads me to assume that he will continue this behavior. I tried to reason with him and eplain the Wikia's policy but he didn't listen and now he spreads hate on instagram with his "followers" about the Wikia, calling you guys names, continouing his rude behavior. I will show it. --Diego Smilodon 18:08, May 26, 2018 (UTC) If it isn't on the wiki it shouldn't matter what he says elsewhere.Warptoad (talk) 18:31, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Unban all the users indefinitely banned About infinite banning: It sucks. Unban every single user that has been banned forever! User:Ninja10000000You are under my command 20:21, 14 June 2018 (UTC) You are back!!!! ROACHY YOU'RE BACK!!! I MISSED YOU!!!! I'm now an admin!!!! Yay!!!! But you're here!!!!! Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 21:28, July 1, 2018 (UTC)